


reddie smut prompts!

by bebe8s



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, I Want That Twink Obliterated, M/M, specific tags before each chapter!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebe8s/pseuds/bebe8s
Summary: a collection of my smutty prompts from mytumblr!! warnings will be posted before each chapter in the notes. feel free to pop on over and request something!!!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600321
Comments: 3
Kudos: 237





	1. phone sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: phone sex with mean dom richie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phone sex, mean dom richie, dirty talk

Richie had been gone for one day. Just a singular day. But Eddie was pretty sure he was going to die. He had become so accustomed to getting fucked that going even a day without Richie’s hands on him was pure torture. He knew Richie would be back in a short 24 hours, but he couldn’t wait. 

Just thinking about Richie was enough to get him half hard, and he palmed himself to full hardness before grabbing his phone to snap a quick picture. He sent it off to Richie and waited for the reaction. Not even five seconds later, his phone was ringing with a call from Richie.

“Richie,” Eddie breathed into the phone, too horny to say much else.

“Someone’s being a little slut tonight, huh? Sending me pictures like that. Can’t go one day without my dick, can you?”

“No, Rich. I can’t.”

Eddie’s voice sounded rather whiny, and Richie chuckled lowly through the phone. Eddie figured he was thinking about what to do with Eddie. Eddie didn’t care. He would do anything Richie asked of him. 

“Okay, baby. Here’s what I want you to do. I want you to grab the large pink vibrator we just got. You’re going to open yourself up before shoving it up your tight little hole. Can you do that for me?”

Eddie whimpered into the phone, scrambling to grab what he would need. Soon, he was back on the bed with the phone on speaker next to him. He spread his legs and started circling a lubed up finger around his hole. 

“You’re always so good for me, baby. Always listening to what I tell you to do.”

Eddie pressed his first finger in, moaning at the intrusion. It was nothing like Richie’s fingers, but for now it was all he had. He started lazily pumping it in and out, getting his hole used to the stretch. 

“Add another, baby. Want you to stretch yourself out nice and loose,” Richie grumbled. Eddie slid a second finger in, crooking his fingers as he thrust them in and out, scissoring occasionally.

“Fuck, Rich. I need more,” Eddie whined into the phone, and Richie hummed in approval. Eddie added a third finger, back arching when he finally was able to brush up against his prostate in _just_ the right way.

“You think you’re ready to take the vibrator, baby?“ 

Eddie nodded, too blissed out to realize Richie couldn’t see him. He was able to muster a soft _yes_ as he continued to fuck himself.

"Okay, I want you to slide it in and turn it to the highest setting. Don’t touch your cock yet, though. I want you to make a mess all over your stomach with your precome.”

Eddie obeyed, hips twitching as he pressed the vibrator into himself. He started fucking it in and out, listening to the filthy words Richie was saying over the line.

“Bet you wish that was my cock. Cockslut. You can’t function without something filling you up, can you? But the vibrator is nothing like the real thing, right baby? I bet you’re desperate for it to be me.”

Eddie could only whine in response, eyes squeezed shut as he sped up his pace. He needed to touch his cock to get some release.

“Please, Rich. Need more. Need to touch myself.”

Through the phone, Eddie could hear the sound of Richie’s fist flying over his own cock, and it only made him impossibly harder.

“Maybe I should make you come just from the vibrator. Think you’re enough of a whore to do that?” Richie paused for a moment before adding, “But not tonight. I want you to feel good. Go ahead and touch yourself, baby boy.”

Eddie’s other hand flew to his cock in record time, stroking desperately. He was so close, could feel his stomach tightening as his whole body felt hot.

“You close, Eds? Gonna come all over yourself like a little comeslut? Bet it won’t be anything like when I make you come. So much of a cockwhore for me. I’ve ruined you for anyone else, stretching you out every time I use you.”

Eddie felt his orgasm nearly spill over, so he desperately begged, “Please, can I come, Rich? Please, fuck, _please_.”

“Come for me, baby boy. Make a mess of yourself.”

And Eddie did. He came all over his stomach, letting out a string of high pitched whines as he did so. He could hear Richie grunting through the line, and he knew that Richie had come as well. They took a moment to catch their breath before Richie spoke again.

“You know what you have to do now, right? Since I let you touch yourself, I expect a video of you licking your come off your fingers.”

Eddie whimpered, feeling his soft dick twitch at Richie’s words.

“I love you, Chee. Can’t wait until you get home.”

“I love you, too. I gotta go to bed. Send me that video, though. You know I love seeing my little comeslut in his element.”

And after Richie hung up, Eddie lazily recorded himself complying with Richie’s demands.


	2. double penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: double penetration maybe???? No other person but like a toy or something??? If you’re okay with that of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double penetration, dirty talk, mild humiliation (?)

“Richie. I want to try something,” Eddie said nervously. They were just sitting on the couch, watching Jeopardy (like they do every night). Richie looked up at Eddie and hummed, signaling that he was listening. Eddie could feel the butterflies in his stomach, but he still forced himself to speak up.

“I was thinking maybe… some form of like - never mind, it’s stupid.” Eddie dropped his face into his hands, covering his blush.

“No, baby, what do you want?” Richie asked, still pretty clueless as to what Eddie was going to say.

“Double penetration,” Eddie mumbled into his palms. It was almost inaudible, and Richie was sure he was hearing things.

“Did you - Did you say double penetration?” Richie’s voice was shaky, but when Eddie looked up, he could see his eyes were dark. Eddie nodded sheepishly, and Richie leaned in to kiss his forehead.

“I would not classify that as stupid. I’d probably classify it as hot as fuck.”

And that was that. Eddie figured Richie had just forgotten, because days passed of them fucking without any mention of it. Sure, Eddie was a little disappointed, but he couldn’t blame Richie for not wanting to try. 

But then one night, Richie had three fingers in Eddie, stretching him relentlessly and peppering his inner thighs with kisses. They normally just did three fingers, but Eddie felt a fourth pressing at his entrance. He bucked his hips into the sensation, trying to get _more_.

“Yeah, baby. Always so greedy,” Richie said lowly. His mouth ran wildly in the bedroom, and Eddie was goddamn thankful for that. He loved hearing the filthy things Richie would whisper in his ear as he pounded into him.

Then Richie was sliding into him, bare. They’d started ditching the condom a few months back, seeing as they were both clean and in a serious relationship, and Eddie swears it was the best decision of his life. Feeling Richie _that_ close to him was an indescribable feeling.

Richie started fucking him at a brutal pace right away, letting his thoughts spill from his lips.

“Love seeing you all spread out on my cock like this, baby. You look so fucking desperate, like you just can’t be satisfied. Your greedy little hole is always asking for more, huh?”

Eddie could only whine in response, nodding frantically.

“Beg for more,” Richie commanded, and Eddie obeyed. 

“Please, Rich. Please, I want more, _please_. Anything. Just give me more.”

And then Richie did it. He started slowly and gently as he slid a finger past Eddie’s rim, fucking him on an opposite rhythm so that Eddie was never empty. But Richie didn’t give him much time to process before he had two more fingers inside Eddie, filling him to the brim. 

Eddie could do nothing but whine. He felt tears of pleasure prick at the corners of his eyes. He was completely blissed out, so full of Richie.

“Look at you. Just swallowing me up. I should have known you’d be a whore for anything I’d give you, right, baby? Bet you’d take my whole hand.”

And _okay._ That was a thought. Eddie’s cock twitched at Richie’s words, and Richie just smirked down at him, continuing to hammer into him with abandon. Eddie was a blubbering mess of moans and whines as he let Richie manhandle him through it all. 

It didn’t take long for Eddie to come. He came so hard he whited out, unable to think of anything but Richie’s dick and fingers inside of him. He was so caught up in his own orgasm that he barely noticed Richie coming inside him until he felt him start to pull his fingers out, followed by his softening cock.

His fingers were coated in his own come, and he brought them up to Eddie’s mouth and shoved them inside. Eddie lapped around them obediently, because Richie was right. Eddie was a whore for anything Richie would give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok honestly .... i might expand on this one bc it's shorter than my usual stuff and this prompt was too fucking good


	3. jealous/possessive richie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Jealous/possessive richie with eddie teasing him??? + Richie using their size difference to manhandle eddie and make him come a whole bunch before finally fucking him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> size kink, dirty talk, dom richie, overstimulation, mild humiliation

Eddie knew he was in trouble. He hadn’t meant to rile Richie up _that_ much, but he got carried away. Richie had been sitting and talking with some of the other losers, and Eddie just wanted his attention, so he had started dancing with some random guy. Before he knew it, he was grinding up against this stranger while his hands were on hips, and when the guy bent down and put his lips on Eddie’s neck, he was pretty sure that Richie was going to kill him and then drag Eddie home. 

Richie had done half of that. They were currently in the car on the way home, and Richie was _silent_. Richie was never silent. Eddie was screwed (most likely literally and figuratively). When he glanced over at Richie, he saw his knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. 

Richie continued to be silent on the elevator ride up to their apartment. And the walk down the hallway, and while he unlocked the door. But as soon as that door was closed, Richie had Eddie pinned against the wall.

“You know I don’t like when you let other people touch you like that. Are you just so much of a slut that you couldn’t wait for me to finish my conversation?” Richie said through his teeth. Eddie had goosebumps and he could already feel the blood rushing to his cock.

“I-I’m sorry, Richie, I just-”

“I don’t wanna hear it, not tonight. Whores don’t get to talk. I’m gonna do what I want with you and you’re just going to have to take it. You’re so small, you wouldn’t be able to do anything anyways.”

At that, Richie picked Eddie up and started walking towards their bedroom. Eddie used to complain whenever Richie would carry him like this, and he still would sometimes, but he couldn’t deny how horny it made him. 

When they got to the bedroom, Richie gently sat Eddie down on the bed, stopping for a minute to look at him and cup Eddie’s face, as if he was making sure that this was okay with Eddie. Eddie nodded up at him and pulled his shirt over his head, and then Richie was pushing Eddie back and climbing over him, covering him completely.

Richie’s lips were on Eddie’s neck, leaving marks on the sensitive flesh. Eddie threw his head back, giving Richie better access, but his lips had already moved on. He was crawling down Eddie’s body, stopping at his nipples to bite and suck at them. Eddie was always so sensitive, and it was tearing him apart. Richie was pretty sure he could get Eddie to come just from playing with his nipples, but he wasn’t going to find out tonight. He’d save that for later.

Richie reached the waistband of Eddie’s pants, and pressed a few kisses into his stomach before bringing his fingers to the button. He popped it open, pulling Eddie’s jeans down and tossing them across the room. Eddie’s cock was hard in his briefs and had even created a small wet spot from all the precome he had been leaking. Richie mouthed at his dick through the fabric, giving Eddie some stimulation but not nearly enough.

Finally, he hooked his thumbs under his underwear and pulled them down, tossing his underwear in the general direction of their hamper. 

“You think you deserve for me to put my mouth on you? Do you think I should reward you for being such a slut?”

“Please, fuck, _please_ Richie.”

Richie seemed to take that as an acceptable answer, because then he was taking Eddie into his mouth, bobbing his head at a slow but deliberate pace. Eddie could only lay there and whine, so focused on the feeling of Richie’s mouth. Richie took him further, letting him brush up against the back of his throat. 

It wasn’t long until Eddie felt that familiar heat coil low in his stomach, and he pulled at Richie’s hair, trying to get him to pull off. Richie didn’t pull off, though. He just ran his pointer finger from Eddie’s balls to his hole, and the sudden feeling of something waiting to enter him was enough to have Eddie spilling into Richie’s mouth. Richie sucked him through his orgasm, and even a little longer, stopping only when Eddie’s hips were twitching away from him due to the overstimulation.

“So good for me, baby. Nothing like the bratty whore you were being earlier. I can always get you to shut up and understand your place.”

Richie got off the bed and opened their nightstand drawer, taking out the lube and condom. He then climbed back on top of Eddie, kissing him filthily. Eddie moaned into his mouth, completely lost in the ecstasy of Richie’s mouth.

Richie popped the lube cap open, squirting some on his fingers and warming them before pressing his pointer finger against Eddie’s entrance. He slid his finger in quickly, giving Eddie a brief moment to get used to something being inside of him. Then he started fucking it in and out of him.

“Look how easily you take this. Bet I could fuck you without any prep, bet you’re always just that loose for me,” Richie said hotly into Eddie’s ear, and Eddie’s back arched off the bed.

Richie pushed a second finger in, starting to scissor and crook them. He brushed up against Eddie’s prostate, and Eddie let out a desperate _Richie_.

“You like that, baby? You like when I make you feel good like that?” Richie asked, pressing a third finger in at the same time. He started moving his hand faster, hitting his prostate repeatedly until Eddie was close again.

“Rich-Richie, I’m gonna come again, stop. Wanna come with you inside me,” Eddie said, words coming out in broken spurts.

“Oh, you will. Don’t worry,” Richie said as he kept fucking him with his fingers. He brought his other hand to Eddie’s cock, lazily jerking him, and when he swiped his thumb across Eddie’s slit, Eddie came. He coated Richie’s fist and his own stomach, and Richie looked pleased. He waited for Eddie to calm down before he slid the condom onto his dick, coating it in lube and lining it up with Eddie’s entrance. He slid in in one thrust, bottoming out immediately. Eddie’s eyes rolled back in his head at the sudden feeling of being so _full_.

“I know you fucking love my cock, baby. Can’t get enough of it. You look fucking high right now, drunk off of how good I fuck you.”

Eddie whined and nodded frantically before begging, “Please, Chee, need you to move. Fuck me.”

Richie obliged. He pulled his hips back before snapping them forward, fucking him quickly. It wasn’t the right angle, though, so Richie lifted Eddie’s hips up and pulled him closer.

“Like how I can move you however I want, like some sort of toy for me?”

Eddie nodded, but Richie wanted more than that. He slowed his thrusts, and looked at Eddie as he whined.

“I wanna hear it, baby. Tell me you like when I use you like this,” Richie demanded. Eddie was so fucked out he didn’t know if he could form a sentence, but he would at least try.

“I-I love when you use me like your toy. Fuck, love how much bigger you are than me,” Eddie said, barely getting out the last part because Richie had started fucking him again. This time he set a brutal pace. His thumbs were pressing into Eddie’s hips so much that he was sure there would be bruises tomorrow, and he liked that. He needed to remind Eddie that he was _his._

As Richie repeatedly hit Eddie’s prostate, Eddie felt his orgasm approach. He tried to snake one of his hands down to jerk himself off, but Richie swatted it away.

“I don’t think you need that. Sluts like you can come just from my cock.”

Richie’s words always did it for him, and it only took a few more thrusts before Eddie was coming again, this time much less cum spurting from his overstimulated cock. Richie fucked him through it, not even stopping when he started whining from the overstimulation.

“Richie - _fuck_ \- it’s too much,” Eddie cried out, but Richie kept going.

“You can take it, I’m close.”

Richie’s thrusts became erratic, and Eddie knew that meant he was close. Then Richie suddenly pulled out, ripping off the condom and fucking his own fist above Eddie. When he came, his cum spilled onto Eddie’s chest, some even hitting his face. 

“Now you’ll remember who you belong to,” Richie panted.


	4. daddy kink/overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Eddie teasing richie while hes on tour with pics of him in pretty lingerie and richie's button ups and getting richie so riled up that when he comes home he fucks eddie till hes a drooling, overstimulated mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexting, daddy kink, overstimulation, dirty talk

Richie was getting ready to go on stage when he felt his phone buzz. He figured he had time to check quickly before going out and doing his set. That was a grave mistake.

When he unlocked his phone, it was to a text from Eddie. More accurately, it was to a _photo_ from Eddie. A photo of Eddie wearing the lacy black panties Richie had just bought him, with one of Richie’s own button ups on as well, completely open so Richie could see _everything_. 

Richie couldn’t even think of a reply. He would deal with Eddie later, right now he just had to focus on not getting hard and not messing up his set. He would be home in a week and then he could put Eddie back in his place.

Richie stumbled through his set, performance clearly hindered by something. He still got laughs, but it wasn’t up to his normal standard. When he got off stage, he immediately went back to his dressing room and called Eddie.

“Hi, daddy,” Eddie breathed into the phone. Richie knew just what he was doing, and he was going to give him what he wanted.

“Baby, you should know better than send daddy pictures like that before he goes on stage. You had me all distracted.”

“But I missed you, and I wanted you to see how pretty I looked. And how hard I got while wearing your shirt.”

“I know, baby. Always so slutty for daddy’s attention. You better behave yourself if you want me to fuck you when I get home next week.”

Eddie did not behave himself. He started sending Richie even _more_ pictures, getting filthier as the week progressed. Right before Richie went on for his last show of the tour, he opened a text from Eddie that contained a video of him jerking off and getting cum all over his chest and one of Richie’s button ups.

All he could manage was a _You better clean that up, baby_. text before heading out on stage and forcing himself to not think about Eddie.

When Richie got home the next day, the house was eerily quiet. He walked into the living room to see Eddie seated on the couch, wearing another one of Richie’s shirts. Upon closer inspection, Richie realized it was the same shirt he had been wearing in the video yesterday, and that he had _not_ cleaned his shirt. 

“I thought I told you to clean that shirt, baby,” Richie said lowly, sitting next to Eddie on the couch before pulling him onto his lap.

“I’m sorry, daddy. I forgot.”

“You’re such a brat. Couldn’t help but be a desperate whore all week for me, and now you can’t even listen to what I tell you to do. Looks like you forgot who you belong to, who you listen to. Is that right, baby?”

He felt Eddie shiver on his lap, and when he glanced down, he could see Eddie’s hardening cock through his sweatpants. 

“I’m sorry, daddy. I’ve been so bad,” Eddie said, looking up at Richie with innocent eyes.

“That’s okay, baby. I’m home now, and I intend to fuck you so hard you’ll _never_ act out again.”

With that, Richie hoisted Eddie up off the couch and started towards their bedroom. He laid Eddie down on the bed, and ordered, “I want you naked by the time I get back in here. If you’re not, you’re not coming.”

Richie walked back out into the hall. He was looking for his suitcase, which contained the surprise he had bought for Eddie. The minute he had realized Eddie was acting up, he swung by the nearest sex shop and picked up some new handcuffs. Just a little something to show Eddie what being a brat gets him.

He sauntered back into the room, ready to take his baby apart. He was pleased to find Eddie naked on the bed, spread out and patiently waiting for him. 

“So you can be good for me, huh?” Richie teased, approaching Eddie on the bed. “Hands up,” Richie commanded, and Eddie obeyed. Richie pulled out the new handcuffs and hooked them around the headboard before locking Eddie’s wrists. 

“I picked these up when you decided to be a little slut this week.”

Eddie whimpered, and Richie leaned in and kissed him filthily. It was wet, sloppy, and desperate, with Richie’s tongue assaulting Eddie’s mouth.

“I’m gonna take you apart tonight. You’re gonna be crying on my cock when we’re done.”

Richie leaned down and popped the lube cap, spreading a generous amount on his fingers. He slid his first finger down to Eddie’s hole, pressing against the pink ring of muscle. He marveled at the way Eddie’s entrance fluttered and tried to suck his finger inside. He pressed in slowly, going to his second knuckle.

“Oh, baby. You don’t feel that tight. Have you been fucking yourself? Touching yourself like a dirty little whore?”

“Ye-yes, daddy. I knew you were coming home today, so I got myself all nice and ready and clean for you. Wanted you to fuck me,” Eddie whined out, and his words went straight to Richie’s dick.

Richie quickly slid in a second finger, scissoring and stretching Eddie out at a slow pace. 

“I want you to come from my fingers, baby. I’m gonna make you feel so good tonight, so, so good.”

Richie added a third finger then, curling them up and brushing against Eddie’s prostate. Eddie’s back arched off the bed and he pulled at the cuffs, desperate to touch Richie.

Richie sped up his fingers, fucking Eddie in earnest with them. He was hitting his prostate nearly every time now, and from the way Eddie’s cock was dribbling precum all over his stomach, it was bringing Eddie close to orgasm.

“You ready to come for me, baby?” Richie asked, and Eddie nodded furiously. “Come, then,” Richie said, wrapping his other hand around Eddie’s cock and jerking him quickly.

And Eddie did. He let out a high pitched moan as he spilled over Richie’s fist. Richie didn’t give him anytime to calm down, though, before slicking himself up with lube and lining up with Eddie’s twitching hole.

“I’m gonna fill you up, baby. Gonna show you what kind of cumslut you are.”

Richie pushed in, bottoming out in one fluid thrust. Eddie let out a desperate cry at the sudden feeling, trying to grind back down against Richie’s cock but trying to pull away at the same time. He was still recovering from his first orgasm.

Richie started fucking him deliberately with slow, deep thrusts. He was grinding into him relentlessly and pressing against his prostate every time. He loved watched Eddie under him, whining and squirming, desperate for more. He watched Eddie’s cock twitch again, and knew he was already getting close.

“You gonna come again, baby?” Richie asked. Eddie let out a broken, “ _Yes_ ,” and Richie leaned down to suck a hickey onto his neck. He picked up the pace, fucking Eddie faster, and soon Eddie was coming all over his stomach. Richie used one hand to swipe through the mess of cum, bringing his fingers to Eddie’s mouth and ordering him to suck. Eddie was still boneless from his orgasm, but he obeyed, hollowing his cheeks around Richie’s fingers.

Richie didn’t slow down at all. If anything, he started fucking Eddie even harder. 

“Rich- _fuck-_ Rich, too much, please,” Eddie begged, and Richie stopped briefly and looked into Eddie’s eyes, making sure he was okay. When Eddie looked back at him with nothing but desire, Richie snapped his hips forward again.

“If you’re gonna behave like a whore, I’m gonna treat you like a whore. You don’t get breaks after coming. We’ll stop when I’m done.”

Eddie let out the most obscene moan at that, and Richie felt himself getting close to the edge. He started snapping his hips forward even faster, chasing his orgasm.

“Can you come for me again, baby? Just once more?” Richie asked, and Eddie nodded. Richie brought his hand down to Eddie’s cock and started jerking him in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long for Richie to come with a shout, filling Eddie up as he fucked him through his own orgasm. He sped up his fist on Eddie’s cock, and when he swiped his thumb over Eddie’s slit, Eddie came with a broken cry, his spent cock twitching and spilling into Richie’s fist.

After Richie cleaned them both up, he laid next to Eddie and pulled him close.

“I love you, baby. Hope that wasn’t too much,” Richie said, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Not at all. Welcome home,” Eddie said with a smile.


	5. whiskey dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ONE HALF OF REDDIE HAS WHISKEY DICK!!! - DO WITH IT WHAT YOU WILL sorry took the yell at me literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no special tags here

“Richie, come on. I wanna go home,” Eddie complained as Richie downed another shot. People had started to clear out from Ben and Bev’s wedding, but Richie was still going strong. Eddie was getting impatient. He just wanted to go home and get fucked by his boyfriend. Was that too much to ask?

“Baby, just a few more minutes,” Richie slurred out. It was never _just_ a few more minutes. Eddie figured he had only one way to definitively get Richie out of there instantly.

He leaned in close, pressing his body into Richie’s as he went to whisper, “Chee, if we leave right now, you can do whatever the fuck you want to me back in our hotel room.”

Eddie had never seen Richie leave a room so quickly. 

Richie could hardly keep his hands to himself in the uber home. He kept snaking his hand up Eddie’s thigh and kissing his neck. To be frank, it was working excellently for Eddie. By the time they got back to the hotel, Eddie was hard a rock and had to hold his suit jacket in front of him to hide the evidence.

As soon as Eddie opened their hotel door, Richie had him pressed up against the wall. Richie started sucking bruises into Eddie’s neck as he pressed his thigh up against Eddie’s cock. Eddie let out a whorish moan, and Richie let out a breathy laugh against his neck.

Eddie pushed forward and started walking Richie to the bed, reaching down to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. When he got Richie’s shirt off, he ran his hands over his broad chest. He fucking _loved_ how big Richie was.

Eddie pressed Richie back into the bed, swinging his legs over his hips and straddling him. As soon as he did, he attached his lips to Richie’s again as he reached down to undo his pants. Normally by now Richie would be straining against his briefs, but he wasn’t.

He slipped his hands under the waistband, wrapping his fingers around Richie’s soft dick. Nothing happened. Eddie pulled back, looking at Richie.

“Rich, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, fuck, I just-I think I had too much to drink. I’m sorry, baby,” Richie said dejectedly, sobering up more. “But I can still take care of you.”

Richie flipped Eddie back onto the bed, sliding down between his legs. He pressed kisses against his lower stomach as he undid Eddie’s pants. Richie yanked them down, pulling Eddie’s briefs with them. Eddie hard dick sprung up, red and leaking.

Richie pressed a kiss to the base of Eddie’s cock, drawing an obscene whine from Eddie’s throat. Richie licked a long stripe up the underside of Eddie’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head.

“Fuck, more, Richie. _Please,_ ” Eddie begged.

Richie listened, taking Eddie into his mouth. He started bobbing his head slowly, taking more in each time he went down. When he took all of Eddie into his mouth, Eddie let out a strangled _Richie._

Richie pulled back, reaching to grab the lube. He popped the cap and spread some across his fingers before pressing his pointer finger against Eddie’s hole. He pressed in, basking in the gasp from Eddie.

“Fuck, baby. Always so tight for me.”

Richie started thrusting his finger in faster, waiting for Eddie to adjust before adding a second. He crooked his fingers, brushing against Eddie’s prostate and earning a high-pitched whine. 

“You like that, baby? Do you like when I make you feel good?”

“Fuck, yes, Richie. Love it. So fucking much. Faster, more, something, _please_.”

Richie started moving his fingers faster, making sure to hit Eddie’s prostate as frequently as he could. When he got into rhythm, he brought his mouth back down and took Eddie’s cock in his mouth. 

Richie slid in a third finger, and Eddie bucked his hips forward into Richie’s throat. Richie looked up at Eddie, giving him the go ahead to keep thrusting. Eddie started pressing his hips forward into his mouth. He was in constant pleasure, having Richie’s fingers to grind down on and Richie’s mouth to fuck up into. 

Eddie started letting out short, desperate whimpers, and Richie knew he was close. He slid his thumb against Eddie’s perineum, and Eddie was gone. He came into Richie’s mouth as he repeated his name like it was the only word he knew. Richie fingered him through his orgasm, waiting for Eddie to come down.

When Eddie had ridden out his orgasm, Richie pulled out his fingers and went to wash his hands. When he came back to the bed, Eddie was laid back smiling.

“I promise to fuck you extra hard tomorrow to make up for tonight,” Richie said, leaning down to kiss Eddie. Eddie hummed into the kiss, very content with this promise.


	6. sugar daddy richie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Sugar daddy richie who loves spoiling his pretty baby eddie with nice jewelry and pretty lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dom/sub dynamics and some dirty talk

Eddie was used to the gifts by now. Not in a greedy, spoiled kind of way, but in a way where he doesn’t blush furiously every time he gets one. And also maybe in a greedy, spoiled kind of way. 

Richie was _always_ buying him things, but whenever Richie was gone, the gifts increased tenfold. Packages were constantly arriving, and normally more than once a day. Eddie would always open them shyly, always slightly embarrassed by whatever Richie to sent him. Richie only had one rule when it came to the gifts: Eddie had to send him a picture of him using/wearing the gift immediately.

He was always happy to oblige. He’d been sending Richie pictures for weeks now while he was on tour, and none of them had been “safe for work.” But now, finally, Richie was getting home. He was scheduled to get in tonight, and Eddie could barely contain his excitement. 

He was cleaning the kitchen when he was startled by the doorbell. Putting down his supplies, Eddie went to answer the door. Except, when he swung it open, there wasn’t a person on the other side, but instead just a box. 

He grabbed it and carried it inside, already suspicious of what it was. When he saw the only thing written as the return address to be “Daddy,” he knew _exactly_ what it was.

Once opened, he found a note that read, “I want you wearing this when I get home tonight. If you’re not, you won’t be cumming. No need for a picture this time, baby. I’m going to be seeing it in person.”

Eddie could already feel himself getting hard at the implications. Needless to say, he would be wearing everything in here tonight. He dug into the box, finding a set of pastel pink lingerie. Underneath the lingerie, there was a new butt plug, this one with a pink jeweled end. He went to sit the box down in their bedroom before returning to his cleaning. Richie wouldn’t be home for several hours still, and Eddie had to distract himself from how excited he was.

When Eddie heard the front door open, he was laid out on his and Richie’s bed. He had prepped himself and gotten ready nearly an hour ago, and he was desperate to be fucked now. He stayed in place, though, wanting Richie to see how well behaved he was.

Richie came strolling into the bedroom, and immediately he said, “Oh, baby, I see you’ve been very good.”

Eddie nodded, replying, “Yes, daddy. Been waiting for you so long.”

“I know, baby, but now daddy’s gonna treat you right.” Richie was unbuttoning his shirt as he spoke, and he tossed it on the floor before climbing on top of Eddie.

“You look so pretty for me, baby. I love seeing you in the things I buy for you, love how it reminds you that you’re _mine_.”

“All yours, daddy. Please fuck me, I’ve been so good.”

Richie crashed his lips into Eddie’s then, immediately slipping his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. He licked behind his teeth, causing Eddie to moan into his mouth. It wasn’t long before Richie’s hand reached down and cupped Eddie’s bulge through his panties. Eddie bucked his hips into the pressure, but Richie just laughed against his lips.

“Baby, as much as I want to take my time tearing you apart, it’s been too long since I fucked you.”

“ _Please_ ,” Eddie whined as Richie pulled away. But within moments, Richie was back with the lube. 

“You look so pretty like this, all spread out for me and desperate. And stuffed full just so you can take my cock even sooner. Such a slutty little boy,” Richie said as he wrapped his fingers around the base and thrust the plug in deeper. Eddie squealed at the further intrusion, basking in the pleasure.

Richie grasped the plug and pulled it out gently, and Eddie whined at the sudden empty feeling. Richie watched hungrily as his hole fluttered, craving something inside. Richie slicked up his fingers and pressed two in at once, pressing in relatively easily because of the plug. 

He started fucking Eddie with his fingers at a slow, torturous pace. Within moments, Eddie was reduced to a whimpering mess, begging Richie for more. Richie pushed in a third finger and started further stretching Eddie as he whined.

“Daddy, please, please. I’m ready, please fuck me,” Eddie begged.

“But baby, I’m so big. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“No, I can take it, daddy. Please, want your cock, _please_.”

Richie kissed Eddie’s thigh as he removed his fingers, squirting some more lube on them to spread on his cock. He used the rest on his fingers to slick up Eddie’s hole before lining up.

Richie pressed the head of his cock against Eddie’s hole, just teasing him. 

“I wanna hear you beg, baby. I’ve been giving you so much recently, what makes you think I should give you more?”

“Please, please daddy, _please_. I’ve been so good for you, just waiting for you to get back and fuck me. Please, I need it so bad, ple- _oh”_

Eddie’s string of pleas was interrupted when Richie pushed in to the hilt. He gave him a moment to adjust, and once Eddie squeezed Richie’s bicep, he knew he was good to go. He pulled nearly all the way before slamming back in, jolting Eddie’s entire body.

Richie immediately set a brutal pace, one that had him hitting Eddie’s prostate on every thrust. He pushed Eddie’s legs further apart, saying, “Such a whore for me. All you ever want is daddy’s cock, right, baby?”

Eddie nodded furiously, and Richie grunted out a _good_ before attaching his lips to Eddie’s neck, biting a mark into the sensitive flesh. He repeated this until Eddie’s neck was littered with marks. “That way everyone knows who you belong to.”

“Daddy, I’m so close, can I cum, please?”

“Such a good boy, asking for permission. Yes, baby, you can.”

Eddie starts to reach his hand down to his cock so he can bring himself to orgasm, but Richie catches it before he can and pins it above his head.

“I told you that you could cum. I didn’t say you could touch yourself. You’re cumming from just my cock, baby.”

Eddie let out the most desperate moan at that, and Richie leaned down to lick the shell of his ear and whisper, “I know you can, baby. Such a slut for my cock, you’re going to cum all over yourself, make a mess of your new lingerie, just because I fuck you that good.”

That was enough to bring Eddie over the edge, eyes rolling back as his orgasm rocked through him, painting his own stomach with his release. He panted and whined through his orgasm, and his sounds were so insanely hot that Richie was cumming moments later, filling Eddie. He fucked him through both of their orgasms, only pulling out once Eddie was recoiling from the overstimulation. 

Richie laid next to him and swiped his fingers through the mess on Eddie’s stomach, shoving them into Eddie’s mouth. Eddie moaned around them, sucking greedily.

“That’s right, baby. You always do whatever I want, so good for me.”


End file.
